New Life II: After Insanity
by Goateeman
Summary: The sequel to "New Life" by your's truly. This takes place about a week after the events of "New Life" where Jake and Butters officially start their romance. But soon, Butters gets letters from a person, only going by "D". Who is this "D" person, and does he or she mean harm to the new couple?
1. Prologue

New Life II: After Insanity Prologue

**A/N – At the request of a certain "RegularShowMemorabilia" I have decided to write a sequel to my beloved story New Life, which was one of the best ideas I have ever heard. This is a prologue that summarizes the events of New Life for those who have not read that story, although I strongly recommend you do. I hope each and every one of you will have a splendid time reading this story. - Goateeman **

One week, a lot can happen in that span of time. This is evident by the life of a certain boy named Jacob "Jake" Wesley. In one week he went from a smart-ass country boy from the fecal swamp known as North Carolina, to a loving and caring soul living in Colorado. After his father Austin retired from the United States Air Force, he got a job as a commercial pilot in Colorado, and decided to move his family to the remote mountain town of South Park. Jake had heard of this town, it being home to many insane events, such as an outbreak of Nazi zombies, a kid making another kid eat his own parents made out of chili, and for some unexplained reason Jesus Christ Himself decided to make this place his home.

At first, Jake thought he wold be dead by the end of his first day there, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. On his first day in the small town, he met a small blonde boy that went by the rather unique name of Butters. Jake saw this kid being bullied by the neighborhood asshole, Eric Cartman. After one strategically placed bitch-slap by Jake, the fatass ran away, freeing Butters. The two became friends, then best friends. As Jake discovered more about the blonde, he discovered he was being abused by his father, very harshly. He witnessed the boy being down right assaulted in the bathroom of the local church. Then, that very same night, Butters came to Jake's house, admitting he had just been raped by his father, Stephen. Jake, obviously concerned for his very best friend, told his mother. His mother did the right thing by driving to the police station and reporting the crime. But as she was driving, she and the boys were shot at by Stephen, but were unharmed. It was when Butters was clenching on to Jake for protection that the two realized that what they had was more than friendship. Soon afterward, the police had surrounded Butters' house, ready to apprehend the child rapist/ abusive father.

It was soon reveled by Morgan Freeman that Stephen was acting this way because his wife, who had died, loved her son more than him, or at least that's what he thought. Freeman of course, earned a new freckle. Stephen was taken into custody, and since the rest of Butters' family were ineligible to take care of him, Jake's mom Claire decided to "adopt" Butters. This was the start of something great for the two young ten year old's.


	2. Chapter 1

New Life II: After Insanity ch 1

The week following the "Dad-rape-scandal" as Jake called it, was just was eventful as the week before. On Monday, the two boys took the day off of school (Hey, if you, your lover, and your mom were shot at by a crazy child molester, you'd take a day off or two to process just what the fuck happened.) That same day in the early morning, Claire and Austin went to fill out some papers, officially granting them custody of Butters. Afterward, they went to the bakery and got a cake for a party. A sort "Welcome to the family" party if you will. The two came home with the papers and cake in hand, surprising the sleeping boys who were sleeping in the living room. Butters was shocked that his new parents were so kind as to go through the trouble of getting a cake. Not since his mother's passing had Butters felt so happy and grateful. As everyone sat at the kitchen, Butters gave his thanks to his new family.

"I...I can't believe this guys... I-I don't even know what to say." Butters chocked out, being on the verge of crying tears of ultra-joy. Jake put an arm around the blonde, saying:

"There's no need to say anything." The blonde let a tear run down his cheek, Claire handed him a tissue, she had expected a reaction like this. Butters kept his cool, he didn't want his sensitive emotional state to ruin the party, so the family ate the chocolate cake, which had the words "Welcome to the family" written on it with frosting. After everyone was done celebrating, a few moving guys arrived at the house, ready to transfer Butters' things into the Wesley household. Butters didn't have much: A bed, a toy box, and a dresser was all he had, his father never bought him anything to decorate his room with. Since Jake's room was so massive, everything fit just fine in there. Now his room was more alive, no longer barren with empty and wasted space. After the moving people left, Jake and Butters went of to their room. Never in the history of small children had those two boys been more eager to share a room. While in the room, Jake reveled to Butters his secret journal.

"So Butters, this is my man-journal. I write down the day's events in here. If you so please, you can write your own entries, or doodles, or whatever. This OUR man-journal now."

"Aw, that's sweet Jake. Thank you."

"So, yeah. Its really weird now that things have settled down. Its kinda taking some time to sink in ya' know?"

"Y-Yeah." The boys around the room, trying to think of something to talk about. Suddenly, Jake brought up the topic of school.

"So Butters, is the school here good? And are the students also good?" Jake asked, wanting to be prepared for tomorrow.

"Yeah, the teachers are okay. The students, are fine I guess, just as long you're cool, or have big tits. I wasn't cool, nor do I have big tits, so...I wasn't the most popular kid in school."

"Well now that at my side, I'll make sure people give you some respect, or else the mighty pimp slap of doom will come down on their asses."

"Heh, I bet they would tremble at the sight of ya'" Butters complemented.

"So overall, its okay?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much."

"Hey, how are the kids going to react to our relationship?"

"Well, that depends. Most likely the girls will be happy for us, most of the boys wouldn't give a damn, but I know Eric will be a bit ticked by it. He's never been the most tolerant person."

"I found that out when he pushed you to the fucking ground. At least its good to know only one asshole will be a pain in my...well, asshole." The boys chuckled at Jake's joke.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jake asked, laying upside down over his bed.

"I don't know, maybe we could play some video games, or watch TV, or something else." Butters responded.

"Lets play some video games, you up for Left 4 Dead?"

"Sure" The two boys sat on Jake's bed, and started to play the aforementioned zombie killing simulator. The day went on and before they knew it, it was 9:00 P.M. And time to go to sleep. Claire went into their room and tucked the boys in.

"Sweet dreams boys, I love you." I love you. Those three words echoed in Butters' head. He hadn't heard anyone say those words to him in so long, it made him want to cry, and this time he did, albeit, silently into his pillow. That night, Colorado had experienced one of the coldest temperatures in the past 30 years, a ball freezing negative ten degrees Fahrenheit. Both of the boys were shivering, unable to sleep. The heater wasn't doing much good, the boys needed warmth, or else they may freeze to death.

"H-Hey J-Jake" Butters said, his teeth chattering with every word he said.

"Yeah dude?"

"I w-was wondering, can I hop into b-bed with you? To keep w-warm?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner." Butters grabbed his blanket and hopped into Jake's bed. Butters wrapped the second blanket over each other, and immediately it started to warm up.

"I'm so not used to this." Jake mumbled.

"Get used to get country boy." Butters joked. The boys huddled up and were soon able to fall asleep. The next day, Tuesday, was Jake's first day at South Park Elementary. After the boys ate breakfast, and got dressed, the two left for the bus stop at the end of the street. It was still cold as fuck. The boys arrived at the bus stop, meeting up with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"Hey Stan, I apologize for leaving the sleepover, I had um..."

"I understand dude, you did the right thing." Stan said, cutting Jake off."

"So, how are you guys?" Kyle asked our two protagonists.

"Great actually. My mom got custody of Butters, so now he's technically my brother. We had a big party and everything, it was really nice."

"Wow, that's cool." Kyle said.

"Hey, where's fatass?" Jake asked.

"Oh dude you should have seen it, Cartman got into a fight with Wendy, my girlfriend, and she kicked the absolute shit out of him. She broke his nose and gave him a concussion. He wont be back at school for at least a few days." Stan explained.

"He cried like a bitch." Kenny added. The bus arrived, and the boys got on. One short bus ride later, the children of South Park were now at school. First period began with Mr. Garrison's class.

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining today. Say hello to Jake." The teacher announced. The kids said nothing, and Jake took a seat next to Butters. The history class was boring, who the fuck even cares about the crusades, seriously. After a dull hour of pretty much nothing, the students went to their next class Spanish, which was being thought by the school counselor Mr. Mackey. Another boring class later, it was now time for recess. All the children rushed outside, except Jake, who had a bit of trouble locating his locker. He eventually found it, and went outside with the rest of the children. On the playground, children played on swings, on monkey-bars, and played some football. Jake hated sports, and physical activity in general. The only reason he wasn't as fat as Cartman was because he had an excellent metabolism. Jake went over to where the trash cans were held, and sat there and listened to some music on his phone, using earbuds of course.

" _Don't you come to me with all your color-coded quotes_

_Everybody's laughing but they never ever get my jokes"_

As Jake relaxed, he was interrupted by some kids dressed in all black, they were the goth kids.

"Beat it new kid, this area's strictly for goth kids."

"Sorry, I lost all my Fucks to give at home."

Pete, the leader of the clique, stood there for a second, with a very faint smirk on his face"Huh, you know what, I think for the first time I experienced humor, and enjoyed it. Alright new kid, as long as you don't bother us, you can stay." The Goth kids retreated down further into the alley, listening to shitty Goth music about pain and suffering. Jake switched to another song on his phone.

" _Early this morning, oooo_

_When you knocked upon my door_

_And I said hello Satan_

_I believe its time to go."_

Recess came to an end, so everyone went back inside. Jake grabbed his things and went to Math class. Jake had already learned how to multiply fractions, so the class was easy. After that class, it was time for lunch. The children walked to the cafeteria, today was pizza, thank Christ. Most of the time its the kind of shit they feed prisoners. Jake took his seat at the same table as Butters and the rest of his friends, along with some new faces.

"So your name's Jake? I'm Token, nice to meet you." The young African-American sitting next to Jake said, shaking Jake's hand. The boys ate, and reminisced about the chef who used to work here, who's name was Chef apparently. One uneventful lunch later, the boys had science class, then school was dismissed. As Jake and Butters left the school, Claire pulled up in her SUV, it now being repaired from the gunshots. The boys hopped in.

"So, how was your first day of school Jake?" Claire said, striking up a conversation

"God it was so boring you have no idea."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Well I if you consider a handshake a mark of friendship, then yeah, I made one whole friend." The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the radio, which spat out horrible pop music. Jake hated modern pop music. Its nothing but songs about making money and fucking bitches, that's why he likes other genres like Ska or blues, or slash metal. The boys arrived home, and Jake took his place on the couch, it was time for some TV. He turned on the TV to the local news. Jake was the only person on planet earth under 65 that liked the news.

" _Thanks Tom, I'm standing out side a 711 where police have found the corpse of one of the cashiers. The report says the victim was drained of his blood and stuffed into the beer freezer, this is truly gruesome."_

Jake made a mental note never to work at a 711, like ever. Meanwhile in the kitchen Butters was working on his math homework. As he was doing this, Claire walked in with something for him.

"Butters sweetie, you have some mail."

"For me? Oh boy!" Butters grabbed the envelope, eager to see what's inside. Too bad it wasn't money.

**A/N – Holy shit! Goateeman wrote a chapter over 1000 words, the world is on the verge of fucking collapsing. Anyway, I can already tell this is going to be fun."**

**Song Credits:**

**If And We Rise Again by Streetlight Manifesto**

**Me And The Devil Blues by Robert Johnson **


	3. Chapter 2

New Life II: After Insanity ch 2

Instead of money, or a card from one of his family members, Butters received a note.

"_I hope you and your boyfriend prosper, enjoy it while it lasts – D" _Who was this "D" person, and what did he or she want. Butters was pretty sure that neither him nor Jake had told anyone besides their parents about their relationship, so who could it be? While Butters pondered this, Jake walked into the kitchen for some potato chips.

"So, what'd you get in the mail?" Jake asked, taking a seat at the table.

"A note by someone named 'D'" Butters said.

"You know anyone like that?"

"No, at least I don't think so. Whoever wrote the letter wished that out relationship would prosper while it lasted."

"We haven't told anyone have we?"

"No, that's the weird thing."

"Wait, what does it mean by 'while it lasts.' Is that guy implying that our relationship will end soon? It just started, and even if we got into a fight, we'd be stuck with each other."

"Don't worry Jake, I doubt we'd ever get in a fight. Maybe we should tell someone."

"Don't bother. Lets wait and see if anything suspicious goes on." Jake opened his bag of Doritos, nacho cheese of course.

"Well I have to get back to my homework." Jake went back into the living room and continued watching TV. About two hours later at 5:30 P.M, Austin returned from his first day on the job.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Jake said, flipping through TV channels.

"Well, I wasn't expecting the things I saw that's for damn sure." Austin said, sitting next to Jake on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out that the airline I fly for caters to celebrities, adrenaline junkies, and those, and I'm quoting my boss here 'those who are deemed unsafe for normal travel."

"Did ya' meet any celebrities?"

"Ah, not this time. But I'm sure I will eventually. But I did meet some guys in straight jackets." Austin got up and went to his room to undress. The rest of that Tuesday was pretty laid back. That night, the boys had to resort to the same thing they did the night before. Jake learned on the news that there was a polar vortex, making most of the country cold as fuck. This wasn't all bad though. Since the two were so close, they would cuddle and talk to each other.

"S-say Jake, isn't kinda weird that w-were technically brothers now?"

"Just don't think of it that way. We're not related, so its not bad." Jake said, admitting to himself that the fact they were legal brothers was weird, but they wouldn't that get in the way. As they slept, a blizzard arrived in South Park, covering the town in more snow then it already was. Butters woke up first, noticing that it was 8:15A.M, they were supposed to be in school already. Did they sleep in too long?" Butters got out of bed and ran downstairs to find Claire and Austin watching TV?

"Um, excuse me, but aren't me and Jake supposed to go to school today?" Butters asked timidly to his new parents.

"Look outside bud." Austin recommended. Butters walked over to the front window and peeked outside, snow as far as the eye could see.

"Oh boy! Can I go play outside, please, pretty please?" Butters asked eagerly.

"Sure, just try not to drown in the snow." Claire said. Butters ran upstairs and put on his heavy duty winter attire, which were only some earmuffs and some red gloves. Butters had lived in cold-as-hell Colorado for so long he didn't need much protection. Butters looked over at Jake, debating if to wake him up or not. He decided to wake him up.

"Jake? Jake, wanna play outside?" Butters asked.

"Why so early in the morning..." Jake said rubbing his eyes and yawning "And don't we have school today?"

"Just take a look outside." Jake opened his blinds on the window next to him to discover the winter wonderland outside.

"Fuck this I'll meet ya' outside." Jake hopped out of bed and got dressed as soon as he could.

"You like the snow?" Butters asked, noticing the excitement in his lover's actions.

"Dude, in North Carolina, it barely ever snows, and when it does I waste no opportunity to play in it." Jake was now dressed in his blue jacket, and with a long sleeve black shirt and blue gloves. The boys ran downstairs and went outside. The snow reached to their ankles, and was still coming down fast.

"Dude, what should do first. Build a snowman? A snowball fight? Make snow devils?"

"Snow devils?" Butters asked curiously.

"Yeah, look." Jake dropped to the ground and made a snow angel. To make it a devil, he took out his wiener and pissed horns and a evil smile on it.

"T-That's a lot of pee." Butters commented.

"I know. Hey, lets go see if the boys are playing, we could have an awesome snowball fight." The boys made their way down the street to the boys' houses. Stan and Kyle lived right next door to each other, and Kenny lived somewhere in the bad part of the neighborhood. And sure enough, there were the two boys building a snowman.

"Look its Jake." Kyle said to Stan, pointing to our two protagonists.

"Oh hey guys. Wanna help build our snowman?" Stan asked, hoping for the extra help.

"Sure, but can we have a snowball fight first?" Jake said.

"Well, okay. Me and Kyle are team SBF (super best friends) and you guys can make up your own name." Jake pondered as to what his team name should be. Cockmasters? Nah, too generic. Ballbreakerz with a "z?" He got it, the Pimpslapperz, with a "z."

"Were the Pimpslapperz." He said, proud of his name.

"Uh...okay. Alright, we get five minutes to build forts, lets go!" The boys ran to opposite sides of Kyle's house and began to build. Team SBF built one large fort, while the Pimpslapperz built two separate mini forts. Once time was up, it was nothing but storms of snowballs. The snow on the Pimpslapperz side was more icy, making the process of breaking the SBF'S fort easier.

"You like cheating asshole? Have a load of this!" Stan yelled, throwing a snowball with a nasty surprise inside, a rock. The rock-lased snowball fit Jake's fort, knocking a big chunk off of it.

"Its on now motherfucker!" Jake yelled, throwing this time pure ice at the boys. The boy's intense snowball fight lasted for ten more minutes before a well placed ice chunk destroyed what was left of the SBF'S fort. The boys met at the middle of the yard, and shook hands.

"Good fight. You know I didn't mean those nasty things I called you right?" Stan said, shaking Jake's hand.

"Don't worry, I know, same with me, I'm sorry." As the boys began to work on the snowman, Mrs. Broflovski came outside and offered the boys inside for some hot chocolate. The boys rushed inside and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, so you must be Jake, I'm Mrs. Broflovski." She said, handing the boys cups of hot chocolate. The boys relaxed and talked.

"Hey Butters, why didn't you throw that much?" Jake asked.

"I-I didn't want to hurt anyone." Butters admitted.

"Dude, they're fucking snowballs." Butters continued to sip his hot chocolate, ignoring Jake. The boys finished drinking and went back outside. Now it was pouring snow outside, the blizzard was in full effect. The winds were strong and loud, the boys could barely see or here each other.

"Dude! We need to get back inside!" Stan yelled to Jake.

"Alright I'm coming!" Before Jake turned around to get back in the house, he looked into the distance across the street, and he noticed a figure just...standing there. Jake couldn't make out any facial details, only that the figure was tan, had short black hair, and about the same size as him. Jake got back inside and closed the door. Jake sighed and sat on the couch with the rest of the boys.

"Hey guys, do you know anyone with black hair and is tan?" Jake asked the boys.

"Well, the only person I can think of is Douchebag." Butters said.

"Well whoever the hell that is, I think I saw that kid across the street. And why is he named Douchebag?" The three boys next to raised their eyebrows.

"Um Jake."Stan said "That kid's been dead for six months."


	4. Chapter 3

New Life II: After Insanity ch 3

" Okay, lets slow down." Jake said "First of all, who is this "Douchebag" guy?"

"Douchebag was a kid that moved that moved here last fall." Butters explained "He didn't speak all, so Cartman resorted to calling him Douchebag and the name kinda stuck. He played with us in this epic quest for the stick of truth, I'll tell you about that later. After that, he went to school with us and everything was good. He even made me his default friend. He was the best..." Jake could see Butters' lips quiver. "But then..." Butters took a deep breath. "One day, he didn't come to school. Then the next day, then the day after that. We went over to his house to figure out what happened to him, only to find that his parents were moving. We asked where Douchebag was, and they told us Douchebag was found dead outside a cave in the middle of the woods. They buried him there on the spot and left South Park. I gotta go." Butters ran off to the bathroom.

"Yeah, Butters took his death pretty hard." Kyle said, looking down to the floor.

"Why's that?" Jake asked.

"Well, I have to admit that none of the kids in town like Butters, and exclude him from everything. The only reason Cartman let him play in that little game of our's was to balance out teams. But when Douchebag let Butters adventure with him, I guess Butters felt appreciated for once. I still feel bad for neglecting him all those years, he's a good kid."

"Well I'm going to check on him." Jake got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Butters? You okay man?" Just then the bathroom door opened and Jake was pulled in. Butters immediately used Jake as a pillow to cry on. Jake sat on the floor with the crying blonde and tried to comfort him.

"Butters, you want to talk about this?" Jake said, running his fingers through Butter's coarse blonde hair.

"You'll b-b-be mad if I-I-I do." Butters chocked out.

"Why would I be?"

"Because...I loved him." Butters broke out into more sobs.

"Kyle told me how he was the only kid in town that treated you good."

"Yeah...he did. B-B-But, the thing is, I think he liked me back. Whenever I w-would heal him, he would smile. I was the only o-one who could make him smile." Jake sat there, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't. Butters got up and washed his face over the sink.

"I-I'm sorry for crying all over ya' Jake."

"Its okay man. I understand." The two boys walked out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch in the living room.

"You okay Butters?" Stan asked as the blonde sat next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." As The boys sat on the couch, watching Terrance and Philip, Mrs. Broflovski walked in.

"Jake, your mother's on the phone." Jake got up and walked over to the phone on the wall in the kitchen.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

"Honey. I'm sorry but you're going to stay at Mrs. Broflovski's house for the night. The blizzard is so bad we can't drive."

"I understand mom, don't worry, Kyle and his mom are good people." Jake hung up the phone and went back into the living room.

"Looks like I'm staying the night." Jake said.

"Really? Cool! Maybe this time all of us can have a proper sleepover, unlike last time." Just then, the whole hose went dark. The TV turned off, all the lights turned off, and every electrical device plugged in was done.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Broflovski exclaimed "The power's out." The boys sighed in irritation, now what? Stan checked his wrist watch, it was only 12:00 P.M.

"Don't worry guys" Kyle said "we can play Yahtzee at least."

(8 extremely long, torturous hours later)

After playing Yahtzee and doing nothing, it was dark outside, and time to go to bed. The boys walked up stairs into Kyle's room, where his little brother Ike was, sitting on his bed.

"Ike? What are doing in my room?" Kyle asked his head bobbing brother.

"My room's too cold." The toddler mumbled.

"Alright Ike, you can sleep with me tonight."

"YAY!" The toddler exclaimed. Ike got under the covers of his brother's bed, and waited. The rest of the boys laid down some sleeping bags Mrs. Broflovski gave them on the floor and laid down. Butters laid next to Jake, and Stan laid next to Kyle's bed. Everyone except Jake fell asleep in about ten minutes. About an hour of shivering later, Jake still couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned, trying his best, but no avail. He decided to stop moving, and closed his eyes, hoping that might help. All his moving woke Butters up, who was concerned.

"What's wrong?" Butters asked.

"Oh shit, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Now, tell me what's up?" Jake took a deep breath.

"Well, I got that Douchebag kid on my mind. I'm a bit scared. What if that kid in the snow was that kid's ghost, or a zombie, or something?"

"Don't be silly Jake."

"Maybe you're right, but I still can't sleep."

"Well, we could always cuddle."

"You know me too well." The two boys huddled up like they do every night. A few hours later, some crept into the room from the window, the kid in the snowstorm. The kid wore a hood, along with a cuirass to hold throwing knives, but he didn't need them, the fangs in his mouth were enough. The boy made his way to Butters. He bent over the boy, he wanted him, but Jake wouldn't have it. Unknown to the kid, Jake knew he had entered the room, he was only pretending to sleep. With a hunting knife in hand, Jake lunged on to the kid and stabbed him in the arm. The kid's following scream woke the other boys up. Kyle turned on his lamp, and to his surprise there was Douchebag, bleeding on his floor.

**A/N – Okay, so I wasn't satisfied with chapter 3, so I tweaked it a bit. Sorry for no new chapter, I have exams and shit.**


End file.
